


Ciemna Strona

by ladyryu



Category: Prometheus (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Other, Promettheus (2012) / X-men: First Class (2011)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyryu/pseuds/ladyryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. X-men: First Class / Prometheus crossover. Rok 2089. Świat, w którym tylko ludzie mają pełne prawa - androidy i mutanty są obywatelami "drugiej kategorii". Zainspirowane X-menami oraz niezliczoną liczbą filmów sci-fi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciemna Strona

_Rok 2089. AU. Świat, w którym tylko ludzie mają pełne prawa - androidy i mutanty są obywatelami "drugiej kategorii". David'a i Erika Lensherra połączyła osoba aktora, odgrywającego ich rolę, więc możecie go sobie wyobrażać zarówno jako jednego jak i drugiego._

Między jedną a drugą falą mdłości Charles przysiągł sobie, że skończy z piciem. Studenckie życie było piękne i beztroskie, ale powinien w końcu spoważnieć. Niedługo zostanie profesorem i stanie po tej drugiej stronie. O ile zda egzaminy, bo ostatnio nie mógł się skupić na nauce. Co to za profesor, który uwala się ze studentami co noc… Zatrzymał się przy latarni czując, że kręci mu się w głowie. Musiało być już koło pierwszej, a główna ulica wciąż wypełniona była przez kolorowy tłum – głównie podchmieloną młodzież i drobnych złodziei. Schował się w jednej z bocznych uliczek i oparł się o ścianę. Przyjemny chłód przebiegł przez całe jego ciało. Wdech i wydech. Gdy tylko otwierał oczy to wszystko stawało się nieprzyjemnie ostre. Gdzie ta cudowna alkoholowa euforia? Czuł się gorzej niż zwykle, cuchnął nie do opisania, a jak nie dotrze do metra to będzie musiał wracać do domu dwie przecznice dalej. Wiatr muskał jego policzki. Otarł pot z czoła i z jękiem dźwignął się na nogi, choć skurcz ścisnął mu żołądek.   
\- Nigdy więcej… - mruknął, stawiając niepewne kroki i trzymając się ściany. Minął jeden z wielu kontenerów na elektrośmieci. Ten akurat pozwalał na pozbycie się popsutych androidów. W całym mieście było ich kilkanaście. Zepsute sprzęty elektroniczne należało utylizować. Obowiązek ten narzucony był na mieszkańców wszystkich stanów i Europy pod groźbą wysokich kar pieniężnych, które bardzo skutecznie odstraszały potencjalnych przestępców.  Sprzęt musiał być opakowany w specjalny worek i zabezpieczony. Androidy koniecznie musiały być wyłączone. Jedno z niewielu praw, jakie im nadano, to prawo do zachowania dobrych wspomnień o człowieku, u którego służyły. Ale nie chodziło tylko o nastrój robota – nielegalne oprogramowanie wciąż stanowiły duży problem i istniała szansa, że któryś z wyrzuconych androidów zbuntuje się przeciwko człowiekowi. Zagrożenie było tym większe, iż programy AI wchodziły w nową fazę zaawansowania. Z tym konkretnym kontenerem było coś bardzo nie tak. Charles wiedział co. Był otwarty, a przy klapie mrugała czerwona dioda.

Charles nie był w stanie jasno myśleć tamtego wieczoru. Wlepił wzrok w stertę różnobarwnych worków wystających spod pokrywy. W jednym coś się poruszyło. Z początku myślał, że to przewidzenie, jednak jak na komendę worek drgnął ponownie. Odchylił delikatnie zieloną folię. Para intensywnie niebieskich oczu spojrzała w jego stronę. Wstrzymał oddech. Androidy zwykle nie grzeszyły pięknością, ale ten był przystojny, nawet jak na ludzkie standardy. Widać było w jego twarzy rękę artysty. Niezwykle piękne i do złudzenia przypominające ludzi roboty pochodziły tylko z ekskluzywnych serii z najwyższej klasy cenowej. Charlesa nie było obecnie stań na kupno nawet najtańszego. Całe dzieciństwo spędził raczej samotnie, bardziej w towarzystwie książek, niż ludzi. Jednak pragnienie chowane w duszy przez te wszystkie lata stało się teraz nie do zniesienia. W głowie zakołatała mu myśl, że Raven może nie być zachwycona, ale to go zupełnie nie interesowało.   
\- Fassy – powiedział android aksamitnym głosem, przekręcając głowę. Charlesa aż ciarki przeszły.  
\- Tak masz na imię? – zapytał.  
\- Fassy – powtórzy robot.   
Może to tylko błąd systemu. Mała usterka, która sprowadziła go właśnie w to miejsce. Bogaty człowiek może pozwolić sobie na wymianę sprzętu, nawet gdy nie jest zepsuty. Da radę coś z tym zrobić.   
\- Chodź. Pójdziesz ze mną.  
Android zręcznie wygramolił się z kontenera. Reszta korpusu z wyglądu nie wyglądała na uszkodzoną. Zamrugał oczami, rozglądając się wokół. Pewnie automatycznie ustalał lokalizację.   
\- Fassy.  
\- Chwilowo nie mogę ci w żaden sposób pomóc. Myślę, że mnie rozumiesz, więc posłuchaj. Jutro zajmę się wgraniem nowego programu, jeśli nie wystarczy zwykły update.   
\- Fassy – na jego twarz pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, a potem ukłonił się z gracją.   
\- Też się bardzo cieszę. Mam nadzieję, że usterka ograniczyła się tylko do modułu komunikacji. Masz mapę miasta? Mieszkam przy Siódmej Alei mieszkanie numer piętnaście. Jeśli nie dam rady trafić tam o własnych siłach to bądź tak miły i zanieść moje truchło do domu.   
Android wyciągnął ramię, które Charles z ulgą chwycił. 

**Chapter 2**

Z krainy sennych koszmarów wyrwał go przenikliwy ból głowy. Słońce świeciło mu prosto w twarz. Zasłonił twarz poduszką i jęknął cicho.  _Kolejny powód, żeby więcej nie pić._  Słaby i obolały zwlókł się z łóżka. W korytarzu dotarł do niego intensywny zapach jajecznicy na bekonie z subtelną nutą kawy w tle. Wiedziony tym zapachem dotarł do kuchni, gdzie zastał swojego nowego znajomego z Raven. Właśnie nalewał jej kawy do kubka. Spojrzała na niego przelotnie.   
\- A dla mnie coś przygotowaliście? – zrobił smutną minę.   
\- Jak chcesz jeść, to sobie przygotuj. Trzeba było nie balować przez pół nocy.   
\- Nienajlepiej pan dziś wygląda – zauważył android z rozbrajającą delikatnością.   
\- Przybył tu wczoraj wieczorem, a ty już zdążyłaś go przeciągnąć na swoją stronę? Gratulacje – powiedział cierpko, siadając przy stole.   
\- Nie sądzisz, że powinieneś mnie wcześniej zawiadomić, zamiast przyprowadzać androida w środku nocy? – zapytała.   
\- Chyba ci to tak bardzo nie przeszkadza, skoro już się nim zajęłaś… Wystarczyła drobna korekta?   
\- Owszem, musiałam pogrzebać w programie, żeby dowiedzieć się o co właściwie chodzi. Tylko on jeden był wczoraj przytomny. Sprawa nie wygląda najlepiej, wiesz o tym?   
Przed Charlesem pojawiła się szklanka z musującą tabletką. Ten uśmiechnął się delikatnie, bo ból głowy nie dawał mu jasno myśleć. Opróżnił szklankę jednym haustem. Android usiadł na wolnym miejscu.   
\- Jesteśmy tu razem. Nikt się o niego nie upomniał. Policja nie odcięła nas od prądu, a potem nie wyważyła drzwi. Skoro ktoś go przyrzucił to znaczy, że go nie potrzebował. W dodatku nie wolno wyrzucać androidów bez wcześniejszego wyłączenia programu. To ich podstawowe prawo. Mogą zachować dobre zdanie o właścicielu do samego końca.  
\- Może miał ku temu powód… - Raven zerknęła niepewnie na androida. Ten włączył się do rozmowy:  
\- Według autodiagnozy wszelkie systemy działają bez zarzutu. Wszystkie, oprócz pamięci – niestety, wszystkie moje wspomnienia zaczynają się od wczorajszego wieczoru. Archiwa zostały skasowane. Czuję się, jakbym został dopiero co włączony.   
\- Raven, wiesz, że bogaci ludzie szybko nudzą się  _sprzętem._ Tak,mój przyjacielu, niestety traktują androidy. Większość ludzi potrafi się odpowiednio zachowywać, ale nie każdemu z zerami na koncie przybywa godności. Wyrzucają je, a potem kupują nowe. To niebywałe, że jesteśmy dzisiaj w trójkę. Prawdziwy łut szczęścia. Możesz zacząć życie od nowa, nie musisz nam usługiwać.   
Android przypatrywał się im z zainteresowaniem. Raven skrzyżowała ramiona.   
\- Zgadzam się z Charlesem. Skoro jesteś tutaj, to czuj się na równi z nami.   
\- Jesteście państwo niebywale mili, nie wiem co powiedzieć… Według programu nadrzędnym celem każdego androida jest służenie swojemu właścicielowi.   
\- Och, przestań. W tym domu panują nasze zasady – powiedział Charles – I przejdźmy na ty. Jak masz na imię?   
\- Nie mam pojęcia, przykro mi.   
\- Ale ja wiem. Musisz to zobaczyć – powiedziała Raven i przyniosła z pokoju holograficzny długopis. Podała androidowi. Ten wydał z siebie delikatne kliknięcie i w powietrzu wyświetlił się panel główny. Raven wywołała odpowiednią kategorię.   
\- Spójrz tylko na to.   
Charles przysunął się bliżej.

_Witamy w panelu głównym androida T89. Lepsza przyszłość zaczyna się dzisiaj._  
Imię: David  
Data produkcji: 14 kwietnia 2089  
Seria: Golden Exclusive Limited’X  
Ilość na rynku: jedna sztuka  
Dodatkowe funkcje: wedle życzenia klienta, szczegóły dostępne po wybraniu opcji „więcej informacji”  
Kompatybilność: ze wszystkimi urządzeniami   
Klasa:  silver+   
Specjalizacja: kultura i języki

Ze zdumieniem spojrzał na androida.   
\- Masz na imię David – powiedział zduszonym głosem – I jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju.   
\- Naprawdę jedyny w swoim rodzaju – dodała Raven z uśmiechem.   
\- Czy dalej nie wróciła ci pamięć? Choć jedno wspomnienie?   
David z zakłopotaniem pokręcił głową.  
\- Niestety nie mogę pomóc. Chociaż… Może udałoby się odzyskać stare dane z twardego dysku?   
Raven spojrzała na niego poważnie.  
\- Wiesz, że do tego muszę cię wyłączyć? Każde wyłączenie -  
\- Może uszkodzić system, wiem o tym – wszedł jej w słowo; po raz pierwszy na jego twarzy pojawił się inny wyraz – zniecierpliwienia. – Ale chcę podjąć ryzyko. Chciałbym wiedzieć co się działo  _przedtem._    
\- Cóż… - Charles przeczesał włosy dłonią – Skoro tak, to proszę. Jesteś od teraz wolnym czło… androidem.

**Chapter 3**

Do obecności jeszcze jednej osoby w mieszkaniu przywykli bardzo szybko. David był wymarzonym towarzyszem rozmów, zakupów, ale również pomagał w codziennych porządkach w mieszkaniu. Nie jadł, ładował się energią światła, a w nocy albo przechodził w stan spoczynku albo czytał. Większość androidów działa jak komputery – wszystkie informacje pobierają bezpośrednio z sieci lub dysków zewnętrznych. David wykazywał wiele cech bardziej ludzkich niż typowych dla robotów. Szczególnie upodobał sobie fizyczną czynność czytania, która trwała o wiele dłużej niż przekopiowanie pliku. Polubił długie obcowanie z książkami i delektowanie się lekturą. Ich mieszkanie miało bardzo dobrze zaopatrzoną biblioteczkę (głównie za sprawą Charlesa, choć Raven nie gustowała w literaturze naukowej, przez co mieli sporo kryminałów i fantastyki), więc David nie mógł narzekać na brak zajęć. Początkowo bardzo go frapowało jak można spędzać długie godzinny nad książkami, ale w końcu Charles go do tego przekonał. Zaczął powoli odczuwać, że on też może być jak istota z krwi i kości.

David był nieco wyższy niż Charles, więc szybko pojawił się problem w co powinien się ubrać. Oczywiście istniały specjalne sklepy dla androidów, gdzie ich właściciele mogli wydawać krocie, aby niepowtarzalnie wystroić swoje roboty, ale on omijał je szerokim łukiem. Na pytanie Davida odparł krótko:  
\- To przecież jak napiętnowanie. Noszą tylko to, co wybiorą dla nich ludzie i ma metkę modnej firmy.  
David dostał zwykłe dżinsy, kilka koszul i t-shirt’ów, w których prezentował się wspaniale. Miał wspaniałe proporcje i mógłby być twarzą którejś z marek odzieżowych, gdyby tylko zapragnął. Wyglądał jak równy wszystkim wokół. Charlesowi po raz pierwszy przeszło przez myśl, że David  _jest_  żywą istotą, a nie tylko  _stara się_  nią być.

Jednak były o wiele większe problemy. Charles wiedział, że od nich nie ucieknie. Jego sytuacja jako mutanta nie jest zbyt jasna. Obecność nowego lokatora wcale jej nie poprawiała.   
\- Pomyślałeś co zrobić, żeby nie zabrali nam Davida? – zapytała szeptem Raven, gdy android krzątał się w kuchni. Siedzieli obydwoje na kanapie oglądając niezbyt uważnie popołudniowe wiadomości.  
\- Na razie nikt o nim nie wie.   
Charles nie miał ochoty o tym rozmawiać, ale Raven nie chciała dać za wygraną.   
\- Ale w każdej chwili mogą się dowiedzieć. O ilu to takich przypadkach mówią codziennie w telewizji?   
\- Raven, nie handlujemy nielegalnie kradzionymi androidami, tylko pomagamy jednemu wyjść na ludzi. Jesteśmy spokojnymi obywatelami, a to, że jesteśmy ciut inni, niż reszta nie ma większego znaczenia.   
Obydwoje wiedzieli, że ma wypływ. I to kolosalny. Niespodziewanie w salonie pojawił się David. Na jego twarzy zobaczyli zamyślenie.   
\- Rejestracja w Systemie byłaby wielce kłopotliwa ze względu na moje pochodzenie. Skoro jestem jedynym przedstawicielem modelu to w  _tamtym_  momencie zostałem uznany za Wyłączonego. Oficjalnie nie istnieję. Nie mogą się do mnie przyczepić pod żadnym względem, jeśli oczywiście nie złamię ludzkiego prawa.   
\- Tak, masz rację… Ale zawsze ktoś może donieść.  
\- Skoro na was nikt nie doniósł to może mi też się uda.  
Zapadła głęboka cisza. Jedynie spikerka przedstawiała wiadomości z zagranicy. Raven posłała Davidowi urażone spojrzenie, Charles bardziej zdumione. Android wodził wzrokiem po ich twarzach.   
\- J-jak się dowiedziałeś? – wyjąkał w końcu Charles.   
\- Cóż… Widziałem niebieską postać Raven. Nie obraź się, nie zrobiłem tego celowo. Nie możesz nad tym panować kiedy śpisz, prawda? Uważam, że jest to naprawdę interesująca zdolność. Co do ciebie, Charles, miałem pewne przypuszczenia… Umiesz nieźle radzić sobie z ludźmi. Zupełnie jakbyś mógł wpływać na ich myśli. Ale to nie jest socjotechnika. To coś o wiele bardziej skutecznego. Chyba się nie myliłem, sądząc po twojej reakcji.   
Charles roześmiał się.   
\- Sprytnie mnie podszedłeś, muszę przyznać. Tak, jestem telepatą. Potrafię wpływać na myśli zarówno ludzi jak i mutantów. Jeśli nie masz żadnych tkanek ludzkich to nie musisz się mnie obawiać. A skąd wiesz, że nie jesteśmy w Systemie?  
\- Domyśliłem się po tym, że Raven pracuje w kawiarni, a ty jesteś studentem. Zawsze dbacie o upodobnienie się do otoczenia. Przebywacie tylko w ludzkim towarzystwie. Z tego, co czytałem w książkach, to mutanci są mocno w tej kwestii ograniczeni… Nasz stan jest dość liberalny, ale na Południu bardzo pilnują każdego – że się tak wyrażę – odmieńca. Uważam to za odrażające.   
\- Nie tylko ty… Wiesz, że gdybyśmy byli zarejestrowani to nie mógłbyś z nami mieszkać? – powiedziała Raven – Mutantom nie wolno posiadać androidów. Ludzie boją się naszych mocy. Boją się tego, że możemy być od nich lepsi – przybrała postać Davida; w jego oczach błysnął najprawdziwszy zachwyt. – Androidy nie mają w tej kwestii lepiej.   
\- Nie wiem, czy akurat o tym czytałeś – zaczął Charles niepewnie – ale kilka podstawowych Przykazań Androidów to dopiero początek. Wiele książek poświęcono temu, jak obchodzić się z robotami, aby nie upodabniały się zbytnio do „istot wyższych”. Posłuszeństwo i nieustanne wpajanie im hierarchii miało stłumić wszelkie pragnienia buntu…   
\- Światem rządzą ludzie. Czy nam się to podoba czy nie musimy z tym żyć. Dopóki nikt nikomu za bardzo nie wchodzi w drogę jest okay.   
Charles pokiwał głową. David przyglądał im się w milczeniu.  
\- Ale… Nie wyrzucicie mnie na złom? Jeśli jestem zbyt dużym ryzkiem, mogę odejść.  
\- Skądże! Jesteś naszym przyjacielem, Davidzie. Przyjaciół się nie wyrzuca. Nie jesteś sam.

Tamtej nocy David nie zamierzał przejść w stan uśpienia. Nie chciało mu się też czytać. Siedział na korytarzu po turecku i nasłuchiwał ich oddechów pogrążonych we śnie, niosących się z sypialni. Nigdy nie czuł do nikogo przywiązania, obowiązku czy sympatii. Gdyby nawet zdarzyło się to wcześniej z pewnością rozpoznał by te uczucia ponownie. Nie, one były całkiem nowe. Tamtej nocy zrobił pierwszy krok do zostania człowiekiem. Otworzył się na odczucia, których nie da się zamknąć w kodzie binarnym.

**Chapter 4**

Świat, który  znała tak dobrze, że mogła go z łatwością oszukać, kładł się do snu. O tej porze już tylko w kilku oknach paliło się jeszcze światło. Z tej odległości były jak gwiazdy, na ogromnej mapie nocnego nieba. Czuła, jak chłód nocy przesiąka przez cienką piżamę i szlafrok. Zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła dłonie na barierce. Wiatr delikatnie muskał jej policzki i czesał włosy. Nie chciało jej się iść spać. Jutro miała wolne. Będzie mogła cały dzień leniuchować, bo teraz była kolej sprzątania Charlesa. Jednak coś burzyło jej spokój. Nie mogła cieszyć się w pełni.  
 _Co jest nie tak?  
_ \- Nie śpisz Raven? – usłyszała za sobą głos Davida. Nie usłyszała, kiedy wyszedł na balkon. Zrobiła mu trochę miejsca.  
\- Już po północy.  
\- Naprawdę? Nie zauważyłam. Rzeczywiście trochę już późno…   
Milczeli wpatrując się w melancholijny krajobraz. Metropolia nigdy nie zasypiała w pełni. Po zmroku na ulice wypełzały stwory, które nie mogły pojawić się tam za dnia. Nie można było udawać, że jest inaczej. To betonowe więzienie dla wszystkich – dobrych, złych i tych niezdecydowanych – pielęgnujące samotność. Wetknęła dłonie do kieszeni, by je ogrzać.  
\- Zastanawiałem się na tym co powiedziałaś kiedyś… - zaczął David – O ludziach, mutantach i androidach. Zasady rządzące tym światem są z mojego punktu widzenia całkowicie niezrozumiałe.  
Dlaczego tylko ludzie, z racji posiadania tkanek organicznych i przeciętnych zdolności w każdej dziedzinie, mają mieć większe prawda, niż ja czy ty? Nie liczy się wiedza, ciężka praca, talent – wszystko ogranicza się do tego, po której stronie stoisz. Nikt nie pozwolił ci zdecydować i musisz stać tam do końca i patrzeć, jak wszystko przechodzi ci koło nosa. Bo nie pasujesz do schematu.  
Raven nie spodziewała się, że usłyszy takie wyznanie z jego ust. Stała przez chwilę, zastanawiając się co powinna odpowiedzieć.  
\- Tyle lat żyję, że po prostu do tego przywykłam. Tak jest i koniec. Nie dam rady tego zmienić. Mogę się nad sobą użalać całe życie, albo usiąść przy stoliku i grać kartami, które mi dają. Nie jest najgorzej, wierz mi. Gdzieś tam – wskazała brodą na miasto przed nimi – są miejsca, w których mamy mniej praw, niż teraz. W sumie jesteśmy wolni. Przy odrobinie szczęścia będziemy tacy nadal…   
\- Wolność?  _To_  nazywasz wolnością? Gdybyś była wolna nie musiałabyś wiecznie uważać, żeby wyglądać tak, jak sobie życzą tego ludzie.   
Spojrzała mu w oczy.  
\- A skąd wiesz, że tego nie chcę?  
David nie zamierzał spuścić wzroku.   
\- Bo nie jesteś sobą. Twoja niebieska postać jest piękna. Jest  _prawdziwa._  Ludzie nie mają pojęcia czym jest prawdziwe piękno; to jedynie banda ślepych głupców. Nie zobaczyliby go mając je na wyciągnięcie ręki. Na ich postrzeganie wpływa masa idiotycznych czynników, które wykluczają wszystko to, co inne. A czy coś do bólu przeciętnego może być piękne? Tylko oryginalność przyciąga wzrok, hipnotyzuje i jest warta dbania o nią.   
Raven zaczerwieniła się nieco. Księżyc nie świecił zbyt jasno, więc David nie mógł tego dostrzec. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział jej, że jest piękna. Od dziecka starała się przypodobać wszystkim, ale nie osiągnęła nigdy zadowalającego efektu. Mogła być każdym na ziemi, lecz nigdy nie była tak naprawdę sobą. Ile to już trwało? To całe ukrywanie się i zabawa w kotka i myszkę? Wiele razy widziała, jak Charles na studenckich imprezach wodził rozmarzonym wzrokiem za kobietami, które wcale nie wydawały jej się szczególnie olśniewające – jednak miały w sobie coś, co przyciągało facetów. Był adorowane, pewne siebie i roztaczały wokół siebie aurę tajemniczości. Ile to razy zastanawiała się w jakiej postaci najbardziej podobałaby się Charlesowi? On nigdy nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Traktował ją jak siostrę, jak kumpla – nigdy jak dziewczynę. Oderwała się od rozmyślań i spojrzała na Davida.   
\- Mówisz niezwykłe rzeczy, naprawdę. Gdybyś mógł kreować świat za pomocą słów, to byłby na pewno lepszym miejscem dla nas. Ale tak nie można, Davidzie. Trzeba nauczyć się żyć w tej przestrzeni, którą dla nas wygospodarowano.  
Android uśmiechnął się smutno.  
\- Naprawdę w to wierzysz? Okłamujesz samą siebie. Obydwoje znamy prawdę.  
\- Nawet jeśli będziesz chciał coś zmienić to sam nie dasz rady.   
Gdy się odwrócił w jej stronę na jego twarzy był tylko zwyczajowy spokój. I zdecydowanie.  
\- Masz rację. Sam nie dam rady.

**Chapter 5**

Raven znała Charlesa od dzieciństwa. Połączyło ich to, co odróżniało ich od reszty. Kiedyś poza sobą nie mieli nikogo. Kiedyś… Gdyby nie on, prawdopodobnie chciałaby zapomnieć całą swoją przeszłość. Patrząc z pespektywy czasu wiedziała, że gdyby nie spotkanie tamtej nocy to jej życie nie byłoby takie jak teraz. Wszystko co miała zawdzięczała Charlesowi. Sprawił, że chciała się uśmiechać, że postanowiła żyć normalnie. Podążała właściwą ścieżką w ślad za nim. Ale ich stosunki przestały być takie jak przedtem. Życie odebrało Charlesa Raven. Potem pojawił się David. To jego chłodne spojrzenie, magnetyzm i buntownicze poglądy… Coś w niej drgnęło. Obudził pieczołowicie chowane na dnie serca pragnienie bycia wolną osobą. Nigdy nie była tak naprawdę wolna. Ciągle pod czyim wpływem, ciągle próbującą się gdzieś dopasować. David nie był zwykłym androidem. Myślał. Przewyższał intelektem niejednego człowieka i androida.

_„Gdybyś była wolna nie musiałabyś wiecznie uważać, żeby wyglądać tak, jak sobie życzą tego ludzie.”_

Gdyby była wolna… Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Potarła zmęczone czytaniem oczy i wyciągnęła się na kanapie. David nie poprzestanie tylko na słowach. Jego stwórca dał mu zbyt wiele cech ludzkich, żeby się poddał. Wprowadzi plan w życie. Dlaczego nie pójść u jego boku prosto ku nowej, lepszej przyszłości?

*  *  *

Ostatnie liście szumiały nad ich głowami, gdy wracali do domu przez park. Chłodny wiatr wiał z Północy. Jesień była w pełni. Niewielu ludzi siedziało na ławkach. Minęli kilku biegaczy i właścicieli psów. Charles wręcz promieniał szczęściem.   
\- …Nie tylko zdałem ten egzamin, ale zdałem go z najlepszym wynikiem! Tyle wysiłku się opłaciło. Od dzisiaj jestem profesorem. Od następnego miesiąca będę mógł więcej pracować. Wiem, że Raven nie nawiedzi pracy w knajpie. Będzie mogła ją rzucić i poszukać czegoś lepszego.   
David uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
\- Z pewnością długo w niej nie zagrzeje miejsca.   
\- Ostatnio jest jakaś nieobecna, zauważyłeś? Cały czas byłem tak zajęty nauką, że nawet nie miałem czasu z nią swobodnie porozmawiać…   
Kilka brązowych liści spadło u ich stóp.   
\- Wiesz o co jej może chodzić?   
\- Po prostu czuje się trochę samotna. Życie w ciągłym ukryciu dla nikogo nie jest lekkie. Musi być bardziej ostrożna niż ty. Myślisz, że jej się to odpowiada?   
Charles zmarszczył.  
\- Nigdy mi o tym nie wspominała… - przyznał po chwili namysłu.  
\- Charles, a ty sam nigdy tak nie pomyślałeś? Że cudowne byłoby życie, w którym mógłbyś być sobą? – David spojrzał na niego błyszczącymi oczami.   
\- Wierz mi, że robię wszystko, żeby móc być sobą – odpowiedział poważnie – gdyby tak nie było, to po co bym studiował? Po co starał się zapewnić nam lepszą przyszłość?   
Spojrzenie Davida zgasło. Zdał sobie sprawę, że między nim, a Charlesem jest o wiele większa przepaść, niż początkowo uważał.

**Chapter 6**

_Wszystko jest już gotowe? – Azazel_

_Tak jak się umawialiśmy. Żadna pomyłka nie jest dopuszczalna. – EFrost_

_Wow, ale będzie zabawa. - Quicksilver_

_Spokojnie. Nad wszystkim czuwam. Zadbajcie, aby o ustalonej godzinie załatwić swoją część. Skasujcie kody szyfrujące i wyczyśćcie dyski. Miło było z Wami pracować.  – David_

Zakodował swoją odpowiedź i wysłał do wszystkich na liście. Siedział w NetCafe, żeby nikt nie mógł go namierzyć. Wybrał stolik w kącie, skryty częściowo za palmą. Nikt nie mógł zobaczyć, co wyświetla się na ekranie. Wiadomości wysyłał drogą elektroniczną – nie miał innego wyjścia, skoro swoich sprzymierzeńców poznał wirtualnie i tak miało pozostać do końca. Początkowo ryzyko wykrycia było zbyt duże, ale z tym też sobie poradził. Napisał program szyfrujący, który rozesłał wszystkim zainteresowanym mutantom i androidom. Złamanie szyfru zajęłoby wprawnemu informatykowi dobrych kilka miesięcy. Poza tym w momencie wykrycia przez osobę z poza kręgu wtajemniczonych, program automatycznie kasował wszystkie dane. Po jego genialnym planie nie zostanie w sieci absolutnie nic, za to ludzie zapamiętają go na zawsze.

Wyłączył komputer i zapłacił rachunek. Potem założył torbę sportową na ramię i wmieszał się w tłum przed kafejką.

* * *

\- Charles… Ja boję się, że David może zrobić coś złego - Raven miała autentyczne przerażanie w oczach, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział.- Wyszedł rano. I jeszcze nie wrócił. Nie mogę się z nim skontaktować.   
\- Może coś go zatrzymało? Różne rzeczy się mogły wydarzyć.   
\- Ale ja  _to czuję_.   
Raven upadła ciężko na krzesło. Miała łzy w oczach. Charles nie wiedział zupełnie co powinien zrobić.  Usiadł obok niej i dotknął jej dłoni.   
\- Spokojnie – próbował jej dodać otuchy swoim ciepłym głosem – Na nic się to nie zda. Mogę zobaczyć, o co chodzi?  
Raven pokiwała głową. Niezbyt często zaglądał w jej myśli, ponieważ wiedział, że tego bardzo nie lubiła. Sytuacja była jednak wyjątkowa.   
\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej!? – Charles podniósł głos i zerwał się na równe nogi. Raven skuliła się. Ciężar winy spadł nagle na jej barki.   
\- Nie wiem kiedy on postanowił wprowadzić swoje słowa w czyn… Myślałam, że po prostu musi się dostosować… Nie mam pojęcia, co David planuje zrobić! – jego głos załamał szloch.   
Charles chodził przez chwilę nerwowo po kuchni, próbując zebrać myśli. Coś podobnego! Jak do tego doszło? Kiedy w jego umysł wstąpiło szaleństwo? Nie wiele mogli zrobić, nie wiedząc gdzie jest, ani co będzie następnym punktem jego planu. Nie mogli też pozwolić sobie na bezczynność, jeśli była szansa go powstrzymać. Łzy zostawiały na policzkach Raven mokre smugi. Charles przypomniał sobie, że to on przyprowadził tamtego wieczoru Davida do ich mieszkania. To on bardzo chciał go zatrzymać i zrobić z niego pełnoprawnego obywatela społeczeństwa. Chciał, by został ich przyjacielem; żeby dodał jakiś nowy element do ich życia. Obwiniane za wszystko Raven było wielkim błędem.

Objął ją mocno. Czuł, jak delikatnie drżała w jego ramionach.   
\- Nie płacz. Przepraszam cię, za moje zachowanie. Musimy go znaleźć. Zrobimy wszystko, żeby mu pomóc, dobrze?

* * *

Dostanie się do Pentagonu nie było wcale takie trudne. Wirus zainstalował się natychmiast i po około pięciu minutach David siedział na ławce w parku, czytając gazetę. Teraz pozostało mu tylko czekanie na efekty swojej pracy .Co pięć minut kolejna osoba miała wprowadzać wirus do systemów różnych instytucji. O piętnastej trzydzieści zacznie się nowa epoka, w której to on będzie władzą. Czuł niesamowitą ekscytację, która niemal zupełnie wypierała inne uczucia. Tych, którzy nie akceptowali jego poglądów, uważał za słabych i ograniczonych.

\- David! – usłyszał swoje imię i odwrócił się. Jeszcze jej nigdy takiej nie widział. Płakała. Przez niego?   
\- Znalazłam go. Odbierz współrzędne i chodź tu natychmiast – powiedziała do videofonu i schowała go do kieszeni. Mimo iż dzieło ich jakieś pięć metrów nie zrobiła ani kroku do przodu.   
\- Raven… Co się stało? Dlaczego płaczesz? – podszedł bliżej, ale ona odsunęła się nieco.   
\- Jak mogłeś to zrobić… nam? Pomyślałeś o mnie i o Charlesie? Nic dla ciebie nie znaczymy?   
\- Jesteście moimi jedynymi przyjaciółmi – wyznał szczerze – ale nie mogę bezczynnie patrzeć, jak jesteśmy wszyscy pomiatani i wykorzystywani. Mam szansę coś zmienić i nie zawaham się tego zrobić.   
\- Jak? Terroryzując cały świat? Zabijając niewinne osoby? – w jej głosie kryła się złość i ból. Oskarżenie. Smutek. David milczał. W oddali zobaczył sylwetkę Charlesa. Gdy ich zobaczył, biegł co sił w nogach.   
\- Ani kroku dalej – uprzedził go David, wyciągając broń – już nic nie możecie zrobić.   
Spojrzał na zegarek. Była dokładnie piętnasta trzydzieści. O tej wiekopomnej godzinie nastał nowy porządek. Z głośników na latarniach rozległ się alarm.   
-  _Awaria systemu. Awaria systemu. Proszę o udanie się do schronów. Awaria systemu –_ komunikował metaliczny głos.  
\- Chodź ze mną Raven – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku dziewczyny.   
\- Raven, nie rób tego! On jeszcze nie wie, co zrobił! Nie przechodź na ciemną stronę! – krzyknął Charles.   
\- Ależ ja doskonale wiem, co zrobiłem. Szkoda tylko, że ty nie możesz tego zrozumieć. Ciemna strona? Dobre sobie. Dla Raven jest jeszcze szansa. Jest jak ja. Pragnie wolności. Mogę ci ją dać. Musisz tylko przyjąć moją ofertę.

Charles patrzył na nią ze strachem i niemą prośbą. Bał się, że może go zostawić. Wszystkie skrywane przez tyle lat uczucia miał w tej chwili wypisane na twarzy. Była jego towarzyszką zabaw, najlepszym kumplem, ukochaną siostrą. Bez niej jego życie byłoby inne. Chciał dla niej jak najlepiej. Czuła to. Ale nie potrafił dostrzec jej prawdziwych uczuć.

David pojawił się tak nagle w jej życiu i to właściwie znikąd. W głębi serca czuła, że ma rację. Że są traktowani niesprawiedliwie i nie powinni się na to godzić. Mają prawo żyć tak samo jak ludzie. On chciał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i był gotów na wszystko. W dodatku miał dar przekonywania. Nawet Charles ze swoją telepatią nie potrafił jej tak namącić w głowie, jak zrobił to David.

_Cokolwiek zdecydujesz – pamiętaj, że będziesz musiała żyć z konsekwencjami. Nie będę próbował cię zatrzymywać. Zrób, co uważasz za słuszne_  - usłyszała głos Charlesa w swojej głowie. Nie będzie próbował mnie zatrzymywać… Jakby nie warto było walczyć, aby nie zaprzepaścić tych wszystkich lat spędzonych razem…

Zrobiła krok w jego stronę.   
\- Przepraszam, Charles. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam – zmieniła się w swoją niebieską formę – wiem, że jesteśmy jak rodzeństwo, choć nie potrafisz mnie zaakceptować do końca – pocałowała go w policzek i odeszła w stronę Davida.

Charles upadł na kolana. Nóż przebił jego serce na wylot. Nóż wbity przez dwie osoby, którym ufał najbardziej. Wokół było pełno ludzi biegnących w różnych kierunkach. Nikt nie zawracał na niego uwagi. Alarmy rozbierz miewały raz po raz, syreny wyły ze wszystkich stron. Zapanował chaos. Tłum pochłonął szybko Raven i Davida. Czy kiedykolwiek ich zobaczy? Czy kiedykolwiek będzie chciał ich zobaczyć? Silna dłoń podniosła go z ziemi.   
\- Pan profesor? Nie mamy czasu, musimy się schować!  - to był jeden z jego studentów. Charles nie protestował. Zmierzając ze wszystkimi do schronu o niczym nie myślał. Jego głowa była pusta. Tylko po policzkach ciekły łzy.


End file.
